


For Once, Juno Steel Leaves Something Be Before He Gets Stabbed

by TackyJackie



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Canon Compliant, Just lots of Angst, M/M, sad city, this is what juno gets for the final resting place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TackyJackie/pseuds/TackyJackie
Summary: Juno Steel took a case, nothing to write home about, at least not until he sees a familiar face.





	For Once, Juno Steel Leaves Something Be Before He Gets Stabbed

Juno doesn’t usually ask too many questions when a client offers that much money, even if it means he has to go to the lengths of dressing up and hunting down the thief at a fancy party. At least Khan was there, not something Juno was usually happy about. But if worst comes to worst he has an out… and someone to get the HCPD goons to lay off him. 

Rita helped him with his makeup and helped him make sure his blaster was well hidden in his jacket. He wanted the night to be over and it had hardly even started. He was two feet out the door when he got sick of the shoes Rita forced him into. He hated every bit of this case so far, but he needed something to keep the lights on and the cold out and he wasn’t about to sell his body. So, the case it was. 

It was about half an hour into a boring party and even more boring people when Juno spotted him. He was the picture of grace and luxury, a butterfly knife that glitters in the light. Something that you know you shouldn’t touch, but can’t help and want to take it home. It all made sense of course, Juno Steel had never been given a break in his entire sad life, so why start now. He laughed his sharp teeth like ornate daggers behind a glass case. On display for all to see, but only few can touch them. Seeing him laugh sent a spike of guilt down to Juno’s stomach. He turned away before he could catch him staring. 

“Detective.” Juno froze where he stood, while he was casing the rest of the partygoers Nureyev had snuck up on him. Not for the first time. His voice was devoid of any emotions, it twisted Juno’s already banged up heart. Juno turned to face him.

“Hello…” 

“Oceana Ciceron.” His voice was flat and his eyes bored. Like he was stuck in line at the bank not talking to his former- well, whatever they were. 

“What are you doing here, Ciceron?” Nureyev took a sip of his drink.

“Business. What are you here for, detective? Here to catch a petty purse thief?” His tone was almost mocking, it drove a poison-coated knife straight into his heart. 

“No. I’m actually here for, uh, for you.” Juno forced the words out, even if he didn’t want to stick around to see Nureyev’s reaction. The reaction in question was mediocre at best. Barely a flick of his eyelids. 

“I’m flattered, detective, but I’m off the market,” He said, flashing a ring. Juno felt his stomach drop, he didn’t even  _ want  _ to be married to Nureyev. It was just the knowledge of what he  _ could  _ have had. 

“I know you stole Ms. Wila’s priceless collection of glassware.” Nureyev blinked in response. Not even an indication that he knew who Wila was. 

“I’m afraid you’re mistaken, I’m simply much too well off to resort to thievery.” Juno was getting frustrated. He just wanted this case to be over and for Nureyev to get out of his life again. 

“Nurey-” He grabbed Juno’s arm, tight. The was the most emotion he had shown with him… and it was self-preservation. He sighed, he sounded like a bored housewife. 

“Come with me, you clearly don’t know when to quit.” Juno was dragged along with his long strides by the hand on his arm. Juno could feel his manicured nails digging into his skin. That’s when it clicked into place, this wasn’t a lack of emotion, it was quiet seething. Juno would have preferred the emotionless void. Nureyev led Juno down a hallway away from the party and the noise. He practically pushed Juno into a spare room. “What do you want, Steel?” Hearing his last name come from the man, well it hurt. 

“I want you to return the glassware.” Nureyev stood in front of the door, blocking Juno’s exit. He tapped a heeled foot on the floor. Juno wasn’t the only one getting impatient it seemed. 

“That’s it? You haven’t come to crawl back?” His voice was now dripping in loathing, it was in direct opposition to the bored, flat tone a minute ago. 

“What? No, I-” Nureyev stepped closer, the look on his face reminded Juno that he had no qualms against murder. “I didn’t even know it was  _ you _ until I saw you.” Nureyev hummed deep in his throat. It sent shivers down his spine, he wasn’t sure which one of them was the caged animal and who was the hunter. 

“I gave you everything,” His voice lowered almost to a whisper, it had the weight of a hammer thrown into a crystal plate display. 

“Nureyev, I-” Juno wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say here.  _ Sorry for leaving you in a hotel. Sorry for taking your name and your past with me when I fled.  _

“My trust is hard to gain, Steel. And it’s even harder to gain back.” Fury and regret flashed in his eyes, Juno just wanted to go home. 

“If it makes it any better, I didn’t tell anyone about you…” It felt more like a question. 

“It doesn’t.” Juno wanted to take a step back, having to look up at Nureyev was uncomfortable but he didn’t want to make any sudden movements. He didn’t want to spook the caged lion. “I regret my choice to not kill you that day. I guess I always a sucker for hopeless cases.” 

“Nureyev…” Juno was at a loss for words. He didn’t know how to fix this. He didn’t think he would ever have to deal with the fallout of his fuck up. 

“I gave you  _ everything _ , Steel. You took that and walked away,” Nureyev scoffed, it felt like ice, “and you call me a thief.” Juno stared into Nureyev’s eyes, they were cold and distant. Nothing like the warm gaze he held that night. 

“I didn’t- Nureyev-” 

“I’ll say it again, Steel. I gave you everything I had. I gave you my name, I gave you my life, I gave you my  _ past _ ,” His voice broke on the last word. It was just salt onto Juno’s growing wound, “I trusted you. I trusted you as much as I did him, and look where it got me, Steel. Let’s just hope this time I don’t kill you too.” His eyes were glassy and his voice uneven, but they were colder than ice. Juno could feel tears well in his eye, he urged them not to fall. He couldn’t handle this, he never wanted to see Peter Nureyev this…  _ broken.  _ And he was the one to break him. 

“Peter… I’m sorry.” 

“No. No, you don’t  _ get _ to say you’re sorry.” His voice broke again, his eyes were wet. Juno hated this. “You aren’t allowed to take everything and then  _ apologize. _ ” Nureyev took a shaky breath. “Get out, Steel.” 

“Peter, I-” 

“I said get out.” That’s when the tears started to fall, he looked away from Juno. It stung. It hurt to know that he can’t even see Nureyev cry. It hurt to know he caused those tears. 

“I regret it.” Nureyev looked back to Juno, his eyes slightly red and his mouth pulled into a sneer. 

“Shut the fuck up and leave, Steel. Either you leave this building right now, or you never do.” Nureyev tried to wipe the tears from his face, “Please, Juno.” His voice was shaky and almost at a whisper. He was pleading and Juno was stuck in place. Juno wanted to leave, he never even wanted to be there in the first place, but he couldn’t move. He felt like he had to fix things, but he just didn’t have the right tools and parts. 

“I, uh,” Juno cleared his throat, “You know where to find me if- if you need to.” 

“Pray that you never see me again, because if you do you’ll wind up dead.” Nureyev was crying and his voice was soft and low, but it was still full of ice, “Just- just leave. I don’t- I don’t want to see you ever again, so just go.” Nureyev wiped tears off his face with the sleeve of his dress. It looked too expensive for that, but it didn’t look like he was in a position to care about his dress. 

Juno stepped out of the room, he looked back to the man he had so thoroughly destroyed. The man he could have had a happy ending with. He felt his heart clench. 

“I love you, Peter.” Juno turned and walked away before Peter could say anything. He wiped his eye and headed for the door. He called Rita as soon as he got outside. 

“Did you catch him Mistah Steel?” 

“No… I need you to pick me up, Rita.” 

“Mistah Steel? Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine, Rita. I just need a ride home.” He could hear Rita sigh over the line. 

“Wasn’t that Captain Khan fellow there or somethi-”

“Rita.”

"Okay Mistah Steel, but you ought to know that I’ve got a pretty good arm to punch anyone who hurts you with!” Juno cracked a small smile. 

“Thanks, but I don’t think that will be very useful right now.”   


“Well, either way, I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Juno hung up and glanced back at the doors behind him, he knew Peter was still in there. He knew that he was re-applying his makeup and soldiering on because that’s the kind of guy Peter Nureyev was. He finished the job. No matter what. Juno knew that if it came down to it, Peter would kill him. He didn’t want to force Peter to make that choice. Juno Steel may be an asshole, but he wanted to be nice for Peter Nureyev, just this once. 

**Author's Note:**

> i got the urge to write some good good angst bc i feel like i haven't written any propper angst in a while and i, like everyone, am still bitter abt tfrp hope y'all enjoyed this ;3


End file.
